<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changed by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382512">Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohaku visits the ruins of his village.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published September 11, 2007</p><hr/><p>Kohaku approached the ruins.</p><p>He could not deny the familiarity. He was haunted by visions that echoed its features. Yet within that real, physical realm a quality of that symmetry was broken.</p><p>Forests that overflowed with life were barren. Fields that once shimmered with the colors of harvest now crackled amid the dust of ash. Houses and streets that should have bustled with activity mocked with complete and utter lifelessness.</p><p>Something must have happened....</p><p>Was that not the stir of children beckoning? Denied. Was that not the voice of a man, his father, calling? Silenced. And was that not the warmth of his sister's soothing touch. Forgotten.</p><p>How could it be? Such a cruel and perverse fate. What should have been real shattered as if only imagined.</p><p>Something must have happened....</p><p>Changed....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>